What little they knew
by Dasdeke
Summary: [NaruSaku][One Shot] The village of Konoha thought they knew them...what little they knew!


**Author note: You know its funny what comes to your mind at ****10:30pm****….on a Sunday evening, when you have to be into work at ****8:00 am**** for a big meeting. Any who, I hope you'll enjoy this, and comment if you like it. Flames will be used to cook my dinner. _(Yes that was corny)._ Kind of inspired from me being in a good mood _(I got a date with a girl I've admired from afar for a longtime_) and also from Sharingank's - Broken Wings. Enjoy!**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_What little they knew_**

He was the heir to the Fourth Hokage, and container to the Nine Tailed Demon fox that had nearly destroyed the village. He could face the strongest opponents and stand unflinching in the face of danger. Trained by the great Jiraiya, he was known as one of the strongest ninja's around. He never gave up, and had this weird ability to inspire people to be better then they were...

_What little they knew…_

_He was weak inside. The boy inside, hid too many memories of rejection, and hurt. A monster to some, cursed at birth by another's choosing. Those blue eyes filled with tears only she could soothe. Butterfly kisses upon his face, tasting of his salty tears. She'd pay special attention to those whiskers that where a trademark belonging only to him…just like she belonged to him as well..._

She was always expected for great things. The smart one, the smartest in her class in fact. She excelled at anything she put her mind too. Her control of chakra only offset by that fiery tempter! She had a hidden strength that with the proper teacher blossomed just like her namesake. She was the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, whom taught her the strength to back up that blinding fury.

_What little they knew…_

_The whirlwind fury became a gentle breeze when it came to him. Stroking those threads of sun-kissed yellow, she'd calm his tears. She would remind him that he was a good man, and that's why she loved him. He expected nothing of her like the others, yet she was the most giving to him. She gave him all the love he could handle, and yet he always thirsted for more._

If you saw them in the streets, you wonder, _"Why does he take that?" "How does she put up with him"_ Everything would be fine, until he said the wrong thing, or did the wrong thing. He'd find himself either against the wall, a victim of her wicked right cross. Or he'd find himself staring at the ground, his head baring the blunt of her sharp elbow. She'd huff and stalk away, and after he'd recovered his senses, he'd resume his place beside her.

_What little they knew…_

_Whenever he'd return home, she takes up the task of fixing him up. Mission wounds or the hurts from her own hand, that never mattered to her. She'd often find herself up against the wall or under him on the ground after she'd patched him up. He never hurt her, and he always seemed to say the right thing. As she stared into those endless blue depths, she'd find her self lost in him. She'd try and find herself again, and make her mission to take that hurt away with so many kisses._

He was her protector by choice. Woo be to any whom harmed his "_Sakura-Chan"_. Often times she'd have to drag him away from starting a fight over _"her"_ honor. He would look up to her helpless, as she dragged him away to his most beloved eatery. She'd tell him she him she was quite safe, and could handle herself. She'd then buy him an order of his favorite ramen, and scold at him as he slurped the noodles.

_What little they knew…_

_Truly the only time she felt safe was in his arms. He'd hold her tight, as her pink hair sprawled over his bared chest. He'd watch over her, telling her how much he loved her. She'd respond by tracing her fingers over his lips, which spoke such love to her she, felt at times she didn't deserve. She'd respond with those same words he'd just spoken, and felt her heart lift as he brought in for another kiss. He'd remind her how much she did deserve it, and she knew he'd always be there for her._

He was known as Uzumaki Naruto, and she was known as Haruno Sakura..

_What little they knew…_

_She was one half of his whole, and he completed her. Together they found unity was far better then two pieces. At one time, they never thought that this could happen..._

_What little they knew…_


End file.
